Confusiones
by rijeayko
Summary: Ayame descubre que esta embarazada pero no esta segura de decirselo a Kouga porque no sabe como se tomará la noticia.¿Como se enterará?¿Se lo tomará bien? Leve mención a la pareja de Inuyasha y Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos!Tenía esta historia por ahí escrita y como no hay muchas de Kouga y Ayame decidí publicarla. No me convence mucho, pero lo dejaré a vuestro criterio. Son dos capitulos. Espero que os guste**

*****Capitulo 1- La noticia*****

Llevaba mucho rato ahí sentada, en la misma posición y con la mirada fija en su vientre totalmente plano, sin ningún signo de que en esos momentos un pequeño ser estuviese creciendo dentro de ella.

Era extraña la sensación que ello le provocaba, saber que ese pequeño, que debía de tener en esos momentos el tamaño de una nuez, cambiaria su vida por completo y que formaría parte de ella hasta el fin de sus días. Sonrío dulcemente al pensar en ello mientras un hormigueo recorría todo su cuerpo y se acaricio maternalmente la tripa.

Un bebe, todavía no había nacido y ya lo amaba más que ha su vida. Son curiosos los lazos que se forman entre una madre y su hijo. Ella no había podido disfrutar de la suya, pero sabía que su madre la había querido por encima de todas las cosas, su abuelo siempre se lo había dicho y por lo poco que recordaba sabía que verdad. Ahora era ella la que iba a ser madre y aunque la idea la hacia inmensamente feliz un ligero temor e incertidumbre la habían acompañado desde que se entero provocado por…

- Ayame- sus hermosos ojos verdes apartaron rápidamente la mirada de su vientre para dirigirla al dueño de esa voz la cual conocía perfectamente, el mismo por el que su felicidad no podía ser completa. Kouga, su compañero y el padre del cachorro que esperaba.

-Kouga-contestó observándolo atentamente. Era el hombre más apuesto que jamás había visto. El color de su piel trigueña que acentuaba cada uno de sus músculos perfectamente tonificados, los largos cabellos oscuros como la noche dignos de un gran guerrero, y sus ojos, ese par de ojos azules como el hielo en los que se podía perder durante horas sin aburrirse.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-preguntó acercándose a ella- Me han dicho que llevas un buen rato aquí y que no has ido al río con las mujeres.

El río, pensó. Se había quedado tan sorprendida por la noticia de su estado que había olvidado por completo de sus deberes.

-La verdad es que me sentía un poco mal pero creo que ya se me ha pasado- inventó rápidamente mientras se mordía el labio con nerviosismo. No sabía mentirle a Kouga, podía hacerlo con todo el mundo y bastante bien, pero por alguna extraña razón no con él. Por suerte su compañero parecía no estar prestándole mucha atención.

-Esta bien, si ya te encuentras mejor será mejor que continúes con tus deberes. No debes descuidar tus obligaciones siendo mi compañera- agregó en tono severo.

-Lo siento.

Sin más palabras salio de la cueva con rapidez. No estaba preparada para enfrentarse a Kouga en ese momento y mucho menos darle la noticia. En realidad no estaba segura de ser capaz de dársela en algún momento, pero sabía que tendría que hacerlo, un embarazo no era algo se pudiese esconder para siempre. Solo tenía que encontrar el momento indicado para hacerlo, uno en el que pudiera contar con la suficiente fuerza como para poder afrontar lo que él le dijera.

Sabía que Kouga no la quería, nunca se lo había dicho, además su matrimonio había sido por conveniencia. Su abuelo había pactado con Kouga un acuerda para que él la aceptará como compañera, pero eso no la había preocupado en un principio. Podía aceptar que no la quisiera porque pensó que con el tiempo se terminaría enamorando de ella, se esforzaría al máximo para que asi fuera. Pero el día que escuchó esa conversación supo que eso nunca ocurriría.

FLASH BACK

Estaba preocupada, hacia una cuantas horas que no veía a Kouga. Sabía que estaba en una reunión muy importante con Raidon, el líder youkai de las tierras del sur con el que había tenido algunos problemas.

Raidon sabía que Kouga era joven por lo tanto pensaba que podría aprovecharse de su inexperiencia invadiendo parte de su territorio sin que este hiciera nada. Pero se había equivocado y cuando Kouga se entero de lo que estaba ocurriendo solicito una reunión para poder hablar del asunto. El líder del sur acepto, curioso por saber que era lo que le tenía que decir.

La reunión había empezado cuando el sol estaba en el punto más alto y desde entonces hasta ahora que ya se había escondido no había sabido nada de él. Ayame sabía que su compañero podía defenderse perfectamente pero no era invencible y no conocía lo suficientemente bien al líder del sur como para estar segura de que no fuese a intentar nada.

La joven pelirroja se fue acercando sigilosamente hacía la cueva donde sabía que se habían reunido. No quería que Kouga supiera que estaba preocupada y menos interrumpirles. Cuando ya estaba en la entrada pudo escuchar un par de carcajadas provenientes del interior de la cueva de las cuales, para su alivio, una era de su compañero.

Al parecer la reunió había ido bien, y ahora debían estar celebrando los acuerdos a los que habían llegado. Ya más tranquila decidió irse pero algo en la conversación llamo su atención.

-Dicen por ahí que habías estado persiguiendo a una sacerdotisa humana. ¿Es eso verdad?- preguntó el líder del sur con curiosidad. Kouga había dejado de reírse en cuanto escucho la pregunta y su mirada se volvió melancólica.

-Ella desapareció hace algún tiempo y cuando supe que había vuelto ya se había casado con el estúpido chucho- apuntó sonriendo con tristeza.

-Así que es verdad, ibas detrás de una simple humana- cuestionó con algo de incredulidad. No lo conocía muy bien pero el rato que había hablado con el le había parecido un buen líder y alguien inteligente, lo suficiente para saber que aparearse con una humana no le habría beneficiado para nada.

-Kagome no es una simple humana. Es una sacerdotisa muy poderosa. Fue capaz de derrotar a Naraku con solo la ayuda de un pequeño grupo.

-Naraku…-susurró Raidon asombrado-había escuchado hablar de él. Si logró vencerlo entonces seguro que es tan poderosa como dices. Por lo tanto ¿Por qué no te apareaste con ella?

Kouga hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor-como te he dicho para cuando me enteré de que había vuelto ya había elegido al chucho mestizo y además estaba preñada de él-suspiró levantando la mirada al techo recordándola- Es la única mujer a la que he amado, y la única con la que querría tener descendencia .

Raidon lo observó atentamente durante unos segundos y luego preguntó-¿Y qué pasa con la princesita de cabello color fuego? ¿No es tu compañera?

-¿Ayame?- preguntó dirigiendo de nuevo su mirada hacía el líder del sur-Esta enamorada de mi desde que la salve de las aves del paraíso, o al menos eso dice. Hice un trato con su abuelo y por eso se convirtió en mi compañera. Ella es feliz y yo tengo mi territorio por lo que supongo que todos contentos.

Ayame no escuchó más, no quiso quedarse más rato. Ya había tenido suficiente. Con el corazón destrozado decidió regresar a su cueva he intentar dormirse antes de que llegase Kouga porque de ninguna manera podría disimular en ese momento el dolor que esa conversación le había provocado.

FIN FHASH BACK

A partir de ese día supo que Kouga nunca llegaría a amarla, por lo que intentaría conformarse con la situación que tenía en eso momentos. Su compañero la trataba bien, cumplía con ella en todos los aspectos. Pero que pasaría cuando se enterase de que estaba embarazada. No estaba segura de poder soportar la indiferencia o el malestar de Kouga ante su cachorro. Tampoco estaba segura de que pasaría con ella cuando se enterase.

Sabía que habían manadas en las que, en caso de matrimonio de conveniencia, una vez tenían un cachorro la hembra era relegada a un segundo plano y, aunque la pareja no rompía su unión, no volvían a compartir el mismo lecho, pasando ella a una cueva anexa a la de su pareja.

Sinceramente no pensaba que Kouga fuese a llegar a eso extremos, pero tenía miedo a su reacción. Y si al enterarse empezaba a odiarla, o peor aun, empezaba a odiar al cachorro que esperaba.

No quería que algo asi sucediera. Tal vez Kouga no la amase pero ella a él si y no soportaría que eso ocurriera.

* * *

Ayame se estaba preparando para salir de caza con un pequeño grupo. Ellos serían los encargados de traer toda la comida ese día.

Le encantaba salir de caza, ir al bosque, correr libremente, sentir el viento contra su cuerpo y enredando sus cabellos, era una sensación de libertad que la fascinaba y la apasionaba que la renovaba por dentro y la envolvía en una inmensa felicidad. Sin duda los días de caza eran sus favoritos porque desconectaba de las tareas cotidianas de la manada. Pero si había algo que la alegraba mucho más que un día de caza, era cuando su compañero iba con ellos.

Kouga disfrutaba tanto a más que ella de esas salidas y se maravillaba viéndole divertirse como un niño.

- ¿Problemas con la armadura?-preguntó Kouga de forma burlona mientras entraba en la cueva y la veía forcejear con uno de los cierres de su armadura.

Ella se sobresaltó al escucharlo y rápidamente negó con la cabeza-Es solo que hacía mucho tiempo que no la utilizaba.

-¿En serio?-preguntó observándola detenidamente y fijando su mirada azulada en su vientre- Yo creo que el problema es que estas ganando algo de peso.

La joven pelirroja sintió como le daba un vuelco el corazón al oír esas palabras y luego creyó que le iba a explotar cuando lo vio acercarse.

Cuando se enteró de la noticia estaba de 2 meses y ya habían pasado otros dos desde entonces, por lo que ya se le empezaba a notar. Pese a ello, y a pesar de la insistencia de la curandera de la manada, aún no se había atrevido a contárselo a Kouga. Por suerte para ella, su compañero era bastante despistado para esas cosas y al parecer pensaba que había engordado.

- No deberías descuidarte tanto. No quiero una compañera que no entre en su armadura porque se pasa el día comiendo y descuida sus tareas diarias-lentamente se acercó más hacía ella hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a pocos centímetros y le dijo en voz baja- Te he estado observando más detenidamente, Ayame. Últimamente estas comiendo el doble de lo que solías hacerlo antes y has reducido el número de tareas que realizabas. Además, cuando estas en la cama no te comportas como antes y lo hacemos muchas menos veces.

Ella se sonrojó ante ese último comentario. Claro que lo hacían mucho menos, porque tenia miedo de que la descubriera mientras acariciaba su cuerpo. También era verdad que había cambiado su manera de comportarse en la cama, pero es que si algo había aprendido de Kouga en los tres años que llevaban como compañeros era que ambos disfrutaban del sexo salvaje, en ocasiones demasiado salvaje, eso si, nunca violento y claro, desde que sabía su estado había bajado la intensidad de su fogosidad por miedo que le pudiera pasar algo al cachorro.

Kouga se quedó esperando una respuesta. Su compañera era rebelde por naturaleza y de carácter fuerte por lo que no solía quedarse callada cuando se metían con ella pero curiosamente esta vez había desviado la mirada hacia otro lado mientras se mordía el labio y permanecía sin decir nada. Eso lo extraño, cuando se mordía el labio significaba que había algo que ocultaba o le preocupaba. Frunció el ceño confundido. A Ayame le pasaba algo y al parecer no tenia intención de decírselo.

- Kouga- una voz proveniente del exterior de la cueva interrumpió sus pensamientos y captó su atención- el grupo de caza esta preparado y espera para partir.

- Ahora vamos- contestó posando de nuevo sus ojos azules en la joven pelirroja que escondía su rostro tras su larga melena pelirroja. Se separó de ella disgustado al no poder interrogarla en ese momento, pero sabía que Ayame no sabía mentirle y en cuanto regresasen de la cazaría terminaría averiguando que era lo que le ocultaba

-Vamos-ordenó ahora más serio- nos están esperando.

* * *

Estaban corriendo detrás de su presa, llevaban una hora rastreándola y ya se les había escapado un par de veces. Kouga estaba bastante distraído, en su mente, preguntas sobre que podría ser lo que ocultase su compañera. No le gustaban los secretos y menos cuando era a él a quien se los ocultaban.

Aceleró la velocidad obligando al resto del grupo a hacerlo con él. Tenía que terminar rápido y volver a casa para poder interrogar a Ayame como es debido.

- ¡Ya lo tenemos!-dijo uno de los hombre mientras el jabalí era acorralado contra una pared de rocas.

Kouga dio unas cuantas indicaciones y unos cuantos hombres rodearon a la bestia esperando la orden para lanzarse contra él mientras Kouga, Ayame y los más inexpertos se quedaron esperando en la retaguardia por si intentaba huir.

El animal estaba acorralado y que no tenía ninguna escapatoria. Los hombres se lanzaron contra él con sus garras y colmillos afilados y cuando el jabalí parecía que estaba en el límite, saco fuerzas de donde pudo y logró librarse de ellos emprendiendo una frenética huida. En su desesperada carrera por la supervivencia y lleno de ira fue a embestir con todas sus fuerzas a uno de los jóvenes que se encontraba esperando en la retaguardia para evitar que el animal escapase. El chico, que era de los más jóvenes del grupo y siendo esta la primera vez que salía a cazar, sintió como las piernas se le paralizaba al ver la velocidad y fiereza con la que la bestia se acercaba a él. Sabía que tenía que moverse o el golpe que le diese podría ser mortal, pero por más que su cerebro le gritase que se apartara su cuerpo se negaba a responderle.

- ¡Muévete!- gritó Kouga viéndolo pocos metros del joven.

Ayame que se encontraba cerca de él quiso evitar la posible desgracia y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacía su dirección. Cuando ya él golpe parecía inminente y todos temían lo peor logró apartarlo, aunque no pudo evitar llevarse un brusco golpe al hacerlo provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo violentamente.

Kouga, que había observado con estupor el miedo del chiquillo y la imprudencia de su compañera, desvío su vista de ellos y la dirigió al enorme animal. Entrecerró los ojos y sacó sus afiladas garras lanzándose contra él para derribarlo. Clavó profundamente sus garras en el cuerpo del animal y le asestó un último golpe mortal terminando así con su sufrimiento. Una vez muerto lo observó y suspiró. Había sido una caza problemática y con complicaciones pero había merecido la pena, ese enorme jabalí junto con los otros dos que había cazado con anterioridad darían de comer a toda la tribu.

Mientra dejaba que sus hombres preparasen al animal para llevárselo, dirigió su azulada mirada a su compañera y frunció el ceño al ver que se encontraba sentada en el suelo. Se fue acercando a ella y a medida que lo hacía pudo escuchar con incredulidad lo que parecía ser su llanto. Se detuvo en frente de ella y la observó algo decepcionado ante su debilidad.

-Ayame, vamos, levántate y deja de llorar. No ha sido para tanto.

Al ver que no contestaba la examinó más detenidamente y se sorprendió al captar como un líquido rojo manchaba sus piernas. No lo había olido. El olor de la sangre del jabalí había camuflado el de Ayame y hasta que no lo había visto con sus ojos no se había dado cuenta de que el golpe que había recibido su compañera era más grave de lo que había imaginado. Rápidamente se agacho a su altura y empezó a buscar alguna herida.

-¡Dime donde te duele Ayame! No encuentro la herida.

La sangre no dejaba de aparecer y su cantidad le estaba preocupando, además el hecho de que ella seguía sin pronunciar palabra aumentaba considerablemente esa preocupación. Desesperado agarró su rostro con ambas manos obligando a que la pelirroja posara sus verdes ojos en él.

-¡Dime algo!- exclamó desesperado observando como las lágrimas seguían cayendo a gran velocidad por sus mejillas.

-Kouga…no…no dejes que lo pierda. No quiero perderlo.

Él la miró sin comprender ¿Qué era lo que no quería perder? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con Ayame? De repente, y como si alguien hubiera encendido una bombilla, lo entendió. Sus pupilas se dilataron ante lo que creía que estaba pasando y con algo de temor ante la posible respuesta preguntó.

-¿Estas…estas embarazada?

El llanto de Ayame se intensificó ante la pregunta y esa fue la señal que le verificó que no estaba equivocado. Efectivamente, su compañera estaba embarazada y seguramente eso era lo que le había estado ocultando. Ahora muchas cosas cobraban sentido, pero una gran pregunta las acompañaba. ¿Por qué Ayame le había ocultado su estado? Inmediatamente aparto esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Ahora no era momento de buscar explicaciones, Ayame seguía perdiendo sangre y el color empezaba a abandonarle la cara, por lo que tanto ella, como su cachorro estaban en peligro.

Con rapidez la cogió entre sus brazos rodeándola con cuidado y luego, con toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitieron, empezó a correr dirigiéndose hacía la cueva en la que se encontraba la curandera de la tribu. No dijo nada a sus compañeros, no había tiempo para explicaciones, pero sabía que Ginta había estado atento a lo que había pasado y confiaba en él para que organizase al resto y los llevase de regreso.

* * *

**Hasta aquí la primera parte. Comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos**


	2. Chapter 2

****Capítulo 2-Aclaraciones****

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que la había dejado con la curandera y el tiempo parecía transcurrir más despacio a cada segundo que pasaba lo que provocaba que sus nervios aumentasen considerablemente. Había querido entrar y quedarse allí esperando para, de ese modo, estar informado a cada momento de lo que estaba pasando, pero la curandera le había obligado a abandonar la cueva alegando que tan solo sería una distracción para ella y que no ayudaría en nada tenerlo ahí de pie plantado como un pasmarote. Y ahí estaba, esperando con el corazón en un puño y algunas preguntas que solo su compañera podía responder.

De repente sus ojos captaron la silueta de la curandera caminando hacía él y no tardo ni medio segundo en dirigirse, preocupado, a ella esperando cualquier noticia.

-¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo esta el cachorro?

-Él esta bien, será un cachorro muy fuerte- ese comentario hizo que una sonreír apareciera en su cara inconscientemente, pero rápidamente se esfumo al darse cuenta de que aun no había dicho nada acerca de su compañera.

-¿Y Ayame? ¿Se pondrá bien?

-Ha perdido mucha sangre, pero también es fuerte y se recuperará, solo necesita reposo durante unas cuantas semanas y una buena alimentación.

Kouga se relajó y sintió como si le quitaran un gran peso de encima. Por un momento había temido por la vida de ambos llegando a pensar que nunca vería a su hijo nacer o a Ayame volver a abrir los ojos. Por suerte todo se había quedado en un susto.

-¡Ah! Se me olvidaba-exclamó la anciana interrumpiendo sus pensamientos-tiene totalmente prohibido volver a salir de caza, por lo menos hasta dentro de cinco meses, para entonces el cachorro ya habrá nacido y podrá volver a sus actividades cotidianas.

-¿Has dicho cinco meses?-exclamó sorprendido- pero eso significa que ahora debe de estar de unos cuatro.

-Así es-la curandera frunció el ceño ante la sorpresa de él y preguntó-¿Todavía no le había dicho nada?

-¿Que quieres decir con todavía? ¿Hace cuanto tiempo sabía de su estado?-Al parecer Ayame no solo se lo había ocultado, sino que lo había estado haciendo durante algún tiempo.

-Cuando me vino a visitar estaba de dos meses y de eso hace otros dos-le informó sabiendo que ya no podía seguir ocultándoselo y que era mejor contarle todo lo que sabía. Ya se encargaría su compañera de darle su debida explicación.

Ahora la sensación de calma que había experimentado al saber que su compañera y su cachorro estaban bien, estaba siendo sustituida por una mezcla de dolor y enfado hacía la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me lo ha ocultado?

-No lo sé-contestó la anciana con sinceridad-Ella me pidió que no le dijese nada, que ella se ocuparía de darle la noticia a su debido tiempo, pero no quiso decirme el porque de su decisión.

-¡Maldita sea!-grito dando un golpe a la pared de la cueva para desahogarse y dejando un pequeño agujero en ella. Luego volvió a mirar a la anciana, esta vez con el rostro completamente serio-¿Puedo pasar a verla?

Dudo unos segundos en contestar, pero al fin de cuentas se merecía una explicación y era el líder. Sabía que aunque se lo había preguntado solo había sido por formalismo, él iba a entra dijera lo que dijera. Así que simplemente hizo una pequeña advertencia.

-Claro, pero ahora esta dormida y cuando despierte estará algo adolorida por lo que es recomendable que no alterarla demasiado.

-No te preocupes. Gracias- y sin más se fue adentrando en el interior de la cueva en donde Ayame se encontraba.

Al llegar se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su cama y la observó detenidamente. Su rostro había recuperado algo de color, pero todavía estaba lejos de su color habitual. Los mechones rojizos de su cabello se esparcían sin dirección sobre las pieles en las que descansaba y su respiración relajada iba acompañada del lento sube y baja de su pecho. Se alejo un poco y se sentó apoyado en la pared esperando a que despertase. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle y quería una respuesta para todas ellas.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos verdes con lentitud y algo de dificultad, parpadeando unas cuantas veces para intentar adaptar su visión a ese lugar.

Lo primero que vio fue el techo de lo que parecía ser una cueva e intento recordar que era lo que había pasado y donde se encontraba. Haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo las imágenes de los últimos acontecimientos empezaron a mezclarse en su cabeza; el día de caza, un muchacho, el jabalí acercándose, luego el suelo y a continuación sangre, mucha sangre, un momento, ¡sangre! ¡Su cachorro! Sus pupilas se dilataron y se incorporó rápidamente llevándose las manos al vientre.

-El cachorro esta bien, Ayame. Ahora relájate, no deberías hacer movimientos bruscos.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar esa voz y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al percibir que su tono denotaba molestia. Estaba claro que ya lo sabia y eso la asusto un poco. No se atrevió a dirigir su mirada hacia el por miedo a lo que sus ojos le pudiesen decir, así que se quedó en silencio esperando a que él dijera algo.

-¿Por qué me lo has ocultado?- preguntó intentando no dejarse llevar por sus emociones y mantener la calma. No alcanzaba a entender como Ayame le podía haber ocultado algo tan importante, ni el porque de que lo hiciera.- Cuando se supone que me lo ibas a contar. Claro, si tenías la intención de hacerlo alguna vez.

-Claro que si…-murmuró mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

-¿A si?- cuestionó enarcando una ceja- y a que ibas a esperar, ¿a que pasaran otros cuatro meses? Creo que para entonces ya me habría dado cuenta ¿no crees?-apretó los puños fuertemente en un intento de controlarse-¡Mierda! Ni siquiera se como no pude darme cuenta antes. Ahora todo tiene sentido, que comieses más, la disminución de tus tareas… ¡todo!-suspiró-te has debido de reír mucho engañándome.

-No, yo…

-Mírame cuando estemos hablando Ayame ¿o es que aun tienes algo más que ocultarme?

Inmediatamente levantó la vista y sus ojos esmeraldas se encontraron con unos de color zafiro que dejaban ver con claridad la furia que Kouga contenía. Eso era lo que había querido evitar, que él se enfadará con ella por su estado, porque fuese a tener un hijo con ella, por no ser Kagome.

-¿No tienes nada que decir?- esperó unos segundos mientra la estudiaba. Seguía mordiéndose el labio y agarraba las pieles con fuerza.

Entonces, una pequeña idea se formó en su cabeza, algo que le había estado rondando desde que supo que Ayame le había estado ocultando lo del cachorro. Una idea que había desechado en un principio, pero que ahora se le planteaba como una posibilidad, no es que creyese a su compañera capaz de ello pero no encontraba otro motivo por el que no le quisiera decir que iba a ser padre.

-¿Acaso el niño no es mío?

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Con el tiempo que estuve esperándote. Sabes que no hubo nadie antes que tú y por supuesto tampoco después- sus ojos brillaron con algo de determinación- El niño es tuyo Kouga.

Kouga se relajó levemente aunque no lo demostró. Sabía cuando Ayame le estaba mintiendo, siempre la pillaba, tenía una serie de gestos que la delataban. Por suerte no lo estaba haciendo- Entonces porque. No lo entiendo Ayame, por más que le doy vueltas no encuentro ningún motivo por el que tuvieras que ocultármelo.

-porque yo…-había llegado el momento, no podía seguir huyendo de ello. Observó a Kouga que se mantenía a la espera con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Cogió aire como si eso le diese fuerzas para continuar y lo soltó- tenia miedo.

-¿Miedo?- levanto la ceja extrañado ante su confesión- Miedo de que.

- De ti, de tu reacción- pudo ver como su compañero se sorprendía por sus palabras y que la miraba buscando una respuesta a esa declaración- Se que nuestro matrimonio fue de conveniencia, que te casaste conmigo porque hiciste un trato con mi abuelo- sonrío tristemente- en realidad eso nunca me preocupó. No esperaba que de repente vinieras un día y dijeras que era el amor de tu vida o algo así. Nunca esperé eso, pero si que pensaba que con el tiempo, cuando me llegases a conocer mejor podrías enamorarte de mi. Que estúpida- susurró y apartó la mirada. No se veía con las fuerzas suficientes para continuar si seguía mirándolo a los ojos, así que bajo la mirada hacia sus manos y continuo- Incluso llegue a pensar que lo había conseguido. Hasta el día que tuviste la reunión con él líder del Sur. Ese día os reunisteis solos al medio día y cuando anocheció, al ver que no regresabas me preocupe. Fui hacía el lugar de la reunión solo a cerciorarme de que no te hubiese pasado nada, y cuando llegue sin querer escuché una conversación, en ella decías que Kagome era la única mujer a la que habías amado y que solo con ella querrías tener descendencia, por eso cuando supe de mi estado…

-Basta-la interrumpió- es suficiente.

Ayame obedeció mientras apretaba las pieles con fuerza. Tenía una ligera impresión de lo que podía ocurrir a continuación. Kouga no era un monstruo y nunca le pediría que abortara o algo por el estilo pero temía que no lo quisiera, que su hijo creciera ante la total indiferencia de su padre o que decidiera ocuparse él mismo de todo lo relacionado con el cachorro y dejarla a ella en un segundo plano. Sin embargo se sorprendió cuando una mano la agarró de la barbilla guiando su rostro hacia el de su compañero dejándolo a escasos centímetros.

-Demonios Ayame ¿eso era lo que temías, que no te quisiera a ti o al cachorro?

No contestó y Kouga soltó el agarre mientras daba un largo suspiro. Nunca pensó que Ayame pudiera sentirse así, siempre le había parecido que entre ellos estaba todo bien. La examinó atentamente. Todavía parecía preocupada por lo que decidió dejarle las cosas claras y solucionar todo esa situación a la que habían llegado.

-Escúchame atentamente porque quiero que te quede bien claro- ella lo miró cuidadosamente en respuesta, dando a entender que lo estaba haciendo- Es verdad que al principio nuestro matrimonio fue por conveniencia y que cuando nos casamos Kagome todavía era alguien importante para mi, aunque a día de hoy todavía me pregunto si en verdad llegué a estar enamorado o simplemente fue una mezcla de cariño y admiración por ella, y rivalidad con el chucho. Aquella reunión con Raidon fue al poco tiempo de casarnos y de enterarme que Kagome había vuelto y que esperaban su primer bastardo con el chucho. Estaba confundido y echo un lío, seguramente por eso dije esas cosas, pero quiero que sepas que nunca hubiera aceptado casarme contigo sino creyera que íbamos a tener un buen futuro que…lo que pretendo hacer que entiendas…-se detuvo brevemente intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle lo que sentía -¡Joder! Creí que lo estaba dejando bastante claro con mis acciones, sabes que nunca se me han dado bien este tipo de cosas y pensé que cuando te besaba o cuando hacíamos el amor te estaba dejando claro lo importante que eres para mí- no pudo evitar que un sonrojo acudiera a su cara al pensar en las palabras que iba a decir a continuación- Te quiero Ayame, a ti y al cachorro, sois lo más importante para mi.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó para asegurarse de que lo que había escuchado no era parte de su imaginación. No es que no creyera en Kouga o en sus palabras, pero llevaba tanto tiempo esperando escuchar algo así y estaba tan segura de que nunca las escucharía que le costaba creer que fuera verdad.

Kouga sonrió viendo el brillo en los ojos de su compañera y acariciándole la mejilla se acercó a sus labios para besarlos suavemente y con lentitud, intentando transmitir con ese ligero toque todo lo que sentía por la pelirroja.

Había aprendido a amarla y ahora no se imaginaba a otra compañera mejor que ella. Era hermosa y salvaje como el fuego, además de inteligente y fuerte. Era perfecta para él.

Lentamente se fue separando y la miró seriamente a los ojos- Te amo, y espero que después de esto no tengas más dudas- luego se levantó y besándola en la frente agregó- y ahora descansa. Tú y el cachorro necesitáis recuperar fuerzas.

Antes de irse Ayame le agarró del brazo haciendo que se diese la vuelta para encontrársela con las mejillas algo sonrojadas- Yo también te amo.

Él le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa- lo sé- y se inclinó para volverla a besar.

* * *

**Wenas a todos!Muchisimas gracias x los reviews, no sabeis lo q anima y me alegro de q os haya gustado. **

**Espero q el segundo capítulo no os haya de la buena acogida estoy pensando en hacer un epílogo pero todo depende del tiempo y la inspiración, asi q no prometo nada, además si lo hago tardará un poco xq empiezo ls examenes de la uni y no ls termino hasta mediads d septiembre.**

**Gracias de nuevo por los comentarios y sugerencias.**

**Nos vemos,besosss**


	3. epílogo

**Hola!Aquí os traigo el epílogo después de tanto tiempo.**

**Como excusa diré que no prometí nada xq sabía que no iba a tener muxo tiempo hasta terminar la uni y se q es muy frustrante esperar, es mi último año de carrera y el segundo cuatrimestre ha sido horrible, muxos trabajos, las prácticas, el trabajo d fin de grado... en fin un estrés, suerte q ya he terminado.**

**De todas maneras y, aunque no lo hubiese prometido, al leer vuestros comentarios sentí q debía hacer este capitulo como agradecimiento. **

**Espero que os guste y lamento la espera.**

*****Capítulo 3- Epílogo*****

Primavera, la estación de las flores, esa que va después de la más fría y antes de la más calurosa. A Kouga le gustaba la primavera, los lobos realizaban sus tareas con más alegría y ganas, los rayos del sol y el verde de las montañas los llenaban de energías después de un largo invierno en donde el frío, el blanco de la nieve y el gris de la vegetación rodeaban todo el paisaje. La caza también era más abundante durante esa estación debido a que los animales que hibernaban salían de su largo letargo para reponer fuerzas y alimentarse. Si, definitivamente la primavera le gustaba.

Aunque no todo era bueno en primavera, tenía un pero, y es que era la estación más lluviosa de todas y con la lluvia poco se podía hacer, y desgraciadamente para el joven líder hoy era uno de esos días.

Había salido a cazar con un grupo pequeño, como todos los días, cuando en mitad de la persecución de una de sus presas una gran tormenta acompañada de grandes rayos los había sorprendido. Normalmente habrían seguido cazando bajo la lluvia, aunque lógicamente la tarea se les habría complicado bastante, pero al tratarse de una tormenta con rayos no quiso arriesgarse, por lo que rápidamente y por su seguridad regresaron a las cuevas y desde entonces llevaba una hora y media sentado en las pieles de su cama con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados escuchando las estupideces de sus compañeros.

Ginta y Hakkaku se habían acercado a su cueva al poco de llegar, para saludar al pequeño Shou y Ayame había aprovechado esa oportunidad para escabullirse vilmente hacía unas aguas subterráneas que habían en las cavernas y así poderse relajar un rato. Él había querido acompañarla pero la joven pelirroja había dicho, señalando a sus dos amigos, que ni loca los dejaba solos con su hijo y Kouga no había tenido más remedio que darle la razón.

Así que ahí estaba aguantando a esos dos a medida que un ligero dolor de cabeza se empezaba a apoderar de él como consecuencia de tantas tonterías que estaba escuchando en tan poco tiempo.

-Se parece a Kouga-comentaba Ginta mientras sacaba la lengua al pequeño que se encontraba tumbado en una especie de cuna de madera.

-Si, pero tiene los mismos ojos que la señorita Ayame- el pequeño río con ganas ante las muecas que le hacían y Hakkaku añadió- y parece que también su carácter.

-¿Tú crees?- cuestiono su compañero.

-Si, estoy seguro. Si hubiese salido a Kouga seguro que no se reiría tanto.

-Tienes razón- reflexionó Ginta- Si fuese como Kouga seguro que nos habría tirado el juguete-dijo señalando a un lobo de madera que tenía el pequeño entre sus brazos.

Él joven líder ante ese comentario estalló-¡Bueno, ya esta bien, largaros de una vez!- exclamó poniéndose de pie y acercándose a donde estaban ellos.

-Pero Kouga, queremos estar más rato con el pequeño Shou-se quejó Ginta

-Sí, además no queremos volver a la cueva común, estamos muy apretujados y huele a lobo mojado- apoyó su compañero.

El joven líder sabía a lo que Hakkaku se refería con ese comentario. Los machos solteros de la tribu vivían en una misma caverna todos juntos así como las hembras solteras lo hacían en otra. Las parejas acopladas eran las únicas que gozaban del privilegio de algo más de intimidad en un conjunto de cavernas comunicadas entre sí, si así lo requerían; y por supuesto el líder y su compañera tenían una un poco más grande y bien situada.

-Me importa una mierda. Esta anocheciendo y Shou necesita dormir, así que largo.

Ginta y Hakkaku le miraron con su mejor cara de pena pero al ver que Kouga no cedía se despidieron del pequeño y de su líder y luego desapareciendo por la puerta dejando así un pequeño silencio en la habitación.

Kouga suspiró. "Por fin un poco de paz" pensó. Lentamente se acercó a la cuna en la que se encontraba su hijo y lo observó con detenimiento. Había pasado seis meses desde su nacimiento y todavía le costaba creerse a veces que era padre. No lo había esperado tan pronto, aunque si lo pensaba fríamente Ayame y él habían sido bastante activos sexualmente por lo que, que se quedara embarazada era algo previsible, pero tal vez el echo de no haberlo planeado y que se hubiese enterado cuando Ayame ya estaba de cuatro meses era lo que le había provocado esa extraña sensación de irrealidad. Pero aún cuando todavía tenía que acostumbrarse a su faceta de padre, estaba seguro de que era algo de lo que disfrutaba como ninguna otra cosa en el mundo y de que su hijo era lo más importante para él, junto con Ayame.

El pequeño lo miraba con sus curiosos ojos verdes mientras se llevaba un pie a la boca y lo llenaba de babas. Kouga no podó evitar sonreír ante ese gesto y Shou al verlo se río, soltó su pie y extendió sus pequeños bracitos hacia su padre mientras abría y cerraba las manitas dando a entender con ese gesto que quería que lo cogieran. El joven padre así lo hizo y el pequeño gorjeó de felicidad.

Kouga lo apoyó delicadamente contra su pecho desnudo dejando que la cabeza del pequeño asomase entre el hueco que se encuentra entre su cuello y el hombro. Aprovechando la situación Shou agarró un mechón del cabello de su padre y empezó a jugar con tirando ligeramente de él y queriéndoselo llevar a la boca, este al notar el ligero tirón miró a su hijo de reojo.

-¡Eh! No se juega con el pelo de papá- Exclamó mientras se lo quitaba de las manos cuidadosamente.

Él lo miró unos segundos con curiosidad y luego se rió mientras levantaba los brazos hacía la cabeza de su padre. Al parecer ya había encontrado otra cosa que llamaba su atención, y parecía ser la banda que solía llevar Kouga en la cabeza. Este al ver de lo que se trataba suspiró.

-¿Esto es lo que quieres?-le preguntó mientras se la quitaba con la otra mano que tenía libre.

Shou agitó las manos con fuerza dando a entender que así era.

-Eres un consentido-sentenció sonriendo mientras se lo daba y el pequeño la cogía contento.

* * *

Ayame se encontraba en la gloria, que podía haber mejor que un baño relajante en un día de lluvia, pesaba mientras se dirigía a la cueva que compartían ella y Kouga. A medida que se iba acercando intuyó, por el silencio, que Ginta y Hakkaku no debían estar ya allí. Esos dos eran tan ruidosos que se les podía oír a bastante distancia, seguro que Kouga los había terminado echando.

La pelirroja rió ante esa idea mientras entraba en su cueva y posaba sus ojos esmeraldas en el interior de ella, en ese instante su sonrisa cambio de una divertida a una de completa ternura ante la imagen que se encontró.

Ahí, delante de ella, estaban dos de las tres personas que más amaba en el mundo, en una imagen que nunca olvidaría. De espaldas a ella y con el torso descubierto se encontraba su compañero y por el hueco que formaba la unión de su cuello con su hombro, asomaba la pequilla cabecita, con ligeros mechones negros, de su hijo y una de sus manitas, la cual parecía sujetar un trozo de tela que Ayame supo identificar como el de la banda que solía llevar Kouga en la cabeza. Sonriendo la pelirroja se acercó silenciosamente hasta ponerse justo detrás de él.

-Es hermoso, ¿verdad?- susurró a su oído para no despertar al pequeño.

Kouga que había percibido su aroma desde que entro se rió.

-Si, lo es-contestó mientras lo depositaba con sumo cuidado sobre las pieles de su cuna y le dedicaba una última mirada antes de darse la vuelta para fijar sus ojos directamente en su compañera.

-¿Hace cuanto se han ido Ginta y Hakakku?- preguntó entonces con curiosidad. Quería saber si su compañero había podido soportarlos más de quince minutos.

-No hace mucho- hizo una pequeña pausa y agregó frunciendo el entre cejo- La verdad es que los tuve que echar porque estaban empezando a decir tonterías y no quería que contagiaran a Shou su estupidez, además se estaba haciendo tarde y tenía que dormir.

Ayame se río ante ese último comentario y Kouga la miró con levantando una ceja sin entender.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?

-Tu modo de cuidar de Shou.

-Solo intentó ser un buen padre- contestó desviando la mirada hacía un lado algo sonrojado.

-Y lo eres- sentencio su compañera dándole un leve beso en los labios. Pero cuando ella dio el beso por concluido y separó levemente sus labios de los de él, Kouga la agarró por la cintura acercándola más a su cuerpo y esta vez fue él el que la beso. Su beso, al contrario del que ella le había dado hace unos segundos, no era suave ni delicado, el suyo estaba cargado de ferocidad y pasión, y a cada momento lo profundizaba más, hasta que debido a la falta de aire, ambos tuvieron que separarse levemente manteniendo sus frentes unidas.

-¿A que ha venido eso?- preguntó divertida y curiosa por su repentino arranqué de pasión.

-Bueno, quería agradecerte el haberme dado un hijo tan maravilloso y había pensado en que si la primera vez podemos hacer algo tan perfecto, imagínate como saldría a la segunda.

Ayame lo miró interrogativamente-¿Quieres otro niño?

-Por supuesto- contestó observando atentamente a su compañera.

-Pero Kouga, Shou todavía tiene meses, ¿No crees que es muy pronto?

Ayame también quería tener más cachorros, pero todavía lo veía algo pronto, hacía solo seis meses que Shou estaba con ellos y quería disfrutar más de su hijo sin tener una enorme barriga que le impidieses hacer algunas cosas con él.

-Oh si, no estoy hablando de tenerlo ya, sino cuando Shou haya crecido un poco más y pueda ser algo más independiente. Pero mientra tanto, podemos practicar ¿no?- preguntó dándole una de sus características sonrisas lobunas que tanto le gustaban a la pelirroja.

Ella se río divertida y recorriendo con uno de sus dedos el definido torso de su compañero, preguntó fingiendo inocencia- ¿Y cuando quieres empezar esas prácticas?

Kouga la apretó más a él y le mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja provocando que un suspiro de places se escapase de los labios de su compañera.

-Ahora-Contestó para a continuación juntar sus labios con fuerza con los suyos y empezar así su particular lucha por la dominación.

Ayame envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su compañero a la vez que con un pequeño impulso pasaba a rodear con sus piernas su cadera. Kouga la cogió con una mano mientras que con pequeños pasos la llevaba hasta la cama de pieles que compartían todas las noches. Una vez ahí la fue depositando lentamente sobre ellas, sin separarse de la pelirroja en ningún momento mientras se apoyaba en la cama con la otra mano que tenía libre para no depositar todo su peso sobre ella y evitar así aplastarla.

Una vez la tuvo tumbada justo debajo de él, la observó detenidamente. Ayame era hermosa y no entendía como le había costado tanto tiempo darse cuenta. No era una belleza delicada como sería la de Kagome, ella era una belleza rebelde, salvaje, con su cabello pelirrojo brillante como el fuego y sus ojos verdes del color de la hierba mojada en primavera. Era absolutamente perfecta para él. Pero no era eso lo que había terminado conquistándolo, en realidad lo que más le había atraído de su compañera había sido su personalidad. Era tenaz, decidida y fuerte como ninguna otra mujer que había conocido, pero también tenía un lado delicado que mostraba en muy pocas ocasiones y que él no había podido ver hasta el día que se entero que estaba embarazada y ella había mostrado su vulnerabilidad ante el miedo a su rechazo.

-Te amo Ayame- sentencio mirándola a los ojos con firmeza.

Ella se sonrojo por la intensidad con la que había dicho esas palabras y no pudo más que sonreír llena de felicidad y responder con toda la sinceridad de su corazón – y yo a ti.

A continuación se fundieron en un intenso beso para continuar en donde lo habían dejado recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo del otro y despojándose poco a poco de la ropa que cubría sus cuerpos y que tan poco necesitaban en ese momento.

Ayame recorrió con sus manos el definido cuerpo de su compañero desde su bajo vientre pasando por su abdomen trabajado hasta llegar a sus hombros para luego volver a descender por su espalda. La joven pelirroja gimió de satisfacción, amaba a Kouga, lo quería y lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba en ese preciso momento, hoy no quería preliminares, a pesar de lo mucho que disfrutaba de ellos, quería que la poseyera ya, necesitaba sentirlo de esa manera, en ese instante; así que abrió ligeramente las piernas y arqueó su espalda hacía él dándole a entender lo que quería.

Kouga sonrió comprendiendo perfectamente lo que su compañera le estaba pidiendo. Sin querer hacerla esperar ni un segundo más e impulsado por su propia necesidad de que sus cuerpos se fundieran en uno, se hundió dentro de ella comenzando así con su particular baile de amor que culminó con un enorme estallido de placer para ambos.

Minutos después de haber alcanzado el clímax y después de que sus respiraciones se normalizaran, Ayame se había acomodado sobre su pecho y había sucumbido al sueño. Kouga, que se encontraba acariciando la espalda de su compañera con delicadeza, miró a su alrededor y una sensación de felicidad completa le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Nunca pensó que podría ser tan feliz. Tenía todo lo que un hombre podía esperar de la vida, era líder de la tribu, con una esposa perfecta para él y un hijo sanó, y eso era más de lo que nunca habría imaginado.

Sus ojos azules, en ese momento se pararon en la entrada de la cueva desde la que se podía ver que todavía continuaba lloviendo en el exterior y con una gran sonrisa pensó que igual no estaban tan mal los días de lluvia.

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí este fic. Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie y que no haya quedado muy pastelón, la verdad es que no sabía muy bien como hacer el epílogo, sabía que quería que saliese el bebe pero no se me ocurría nada y al final salio esto jejej.**

**Mi agradecimiento a todos los que han leido el fic y en especial a:**

**Al Shinomori: **_Si, el segundo fue un poco más corto, error mío. Cuando dividí el fic en 2 capitulos pensé que los había hecho más o menos = pero el 1º tiene una hoja más de Word XD. Y gracias a ti por leerlo y comentar._

**Lulu Bunny: **_Si jajaja, Kouga haría cualquier cosa por ellos. Espero q en el epilogo haya quedado bastante claro. Siento haber tardad tanto pero espero q te guste._

**wolf chan****: **_Gracias por comentar y ojala q el epilogo sea ese algo que sentías q le faltaba al segundo capitulo._

**elle lawliet: **_Muxas gracias por tu comentario._

**break beyond: **_gracias x el cumplido!Y, si, viva el Kouga&Ayame! Me gustan las parejas que no son tan evidentes, es más divertido cuando no sabes como van a terminar. A veces terminan bien, como esta y otras te lo dejan demasiado a la imaginación. Ah! Y siento no haber contestad a la pregunta pero no sabía donde hacerlo además de que no estaba segura en ese momento de hacer el epilogo o no._

**Acid Yaoi: **_jajaja, no soy tan mala, además lo que había entre ellos era una confusión. No es que Kouga no la quisiera, es que no se lo había demostrado muy bien y encima Ayame escuxa esa conversación, pues apaga y vámonos jajaj_

**kasbek green****: **_gracias!, si es una pareja que tiene pocos capítulos pero los suficientes como para entre vez q hay algo entre ellos._

**KenYako: **_Si. La gente a veces da por sentado q las otras personas saben lo que sientes por ellas pero muxas veces no es así y no viene mal decirlo de vez en cuando. Me alegro q te haya gustad_

**Hatsuki Y Masaru: **_graciasss! Y me gusta q te haya emocionado, eso me hace sentir que he hecho un buen trabajo_

**Blue-Azul-Acero****: **_La verdad es que no se si lo refleje muy bien, no es q Kouga no quisiera a Ayame, sino que no se lo había demostrado adecuadamente. Él pensó q al estar junto a ella y darle besos se entendía que la quería, por eso en cuanto supo lo q le pasaba se lo dejó claro. Hay personas a las que les cuesta expresar sus sentimientos con palabras y yo creo q Kouga es de eso. Por muxo q le dijese a Kagome q fuera su esposa y la quisiera no creo q estuviese enamorado de ella. Amar son palabras mayores y a mi personalmente me cuesta decirlas, hasta escribirlas en el fic lo encontraba difícil. Creo q no es malo no estar todo el día diciendo te amo, xq así cuando lo dices suena más verdadero, desde mi opinión claro, pero si hay q decirlo de vez en cuando y creo q Kouga a aprendido eso jejej._

_En cuanto a Ayame,si q entendí lo que querías decir. Es verdad q ella es más directa y decidida, y que no se calla nada, pero ahí no era solo ella sino también el bebe y quería plasmar un poco ese grado de preocupación y miedo ante su futuro y el de su hijo. Ayame es fuerte y siempre lo será, pero hasta los más fuertes tienen sus momentos de debilidad._

_De todas maneras gracias x el comentario, me gusta saber lo q pensáis y espero q con mi explicación y el epilogo estes mas satisfex_

**Wolfmika:**_ Muxas gracias!Disfruta el epilogo y lamento la espera._

**Guest: **_La uni muy bien, me faltan un par de notas, pero con suerte termino este año!Me alegro q te gustara y aunq tarde, aki esta el epilogo._

**Addi Winchester: **_Pobre Kouga, si en el fondo es muy bueno, aunq algo despistado jejje_

**Rosekagome22****:**_Q malos q son los hombres XD. Si hay pocas historias a ver si la gente se anima, graciaas x comentar._


End file.
